


All work, no play

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, EWE, M/M/M, Non canon-compliant, Oral Sex, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Harry sighed. Molly warned him about that, too. “You’ll be all alone just like my Charlie here,” she said.“All work and no play,” Charlie himself added with a wink that still lurked in Harry’s dreams from time to time. If he had a say in it, there would be plenty of play for both of them.(aka Harry gets more than he wished for, but, after all, he deserves it)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	All work, no play

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the mods for hosting the fest and to MysticKitten42 for the prompt, you said to have fun and I sure did, hope the reading is fun as well.

Harry couldn’t say they didn’t warn him.

From the moment he announced his intentions to continue his studies in Care for Magical Creatures - baffling both Shacklebolt, who expected him to join the Aurors, and Professor McGonagall, who expected him to teach at Hogwarts - to the mandatory years he spent at the dragon sanctuary in Wales under the overbearing wing of Colin Delroy, the Dragon himself, it felt like everybody in his life had an opinion about his choice, but they all seemed to agree on how grueling the work would be once he got his certification as a Dragon Tamer. Like he wasn’t an adult or didn’t consider all the facts before he decided to sign up for training.

And not like he would give them the satisfaction to know how much every single muscle of his body hurt at the end of every shift. How all the instructions and data he was asked to keep in mind every day left him exhausted, to the point he fell asleep every night as soon as his head touched the pillow.

But he was away from England, and there, in a valley in the middle of nowhere, nobody cared about  _ Harry Potter _ . They knew who he  _ was _ , of course, but until he developed wings or breathed fire, nobody cared. It was heaven.

That day was no different. Almost five weeks there, he still had no idea why they insisted calling it the ‘morning shift’ if it ended at two in the afternoon, or better three when Ludwig decided to be a dick and make him rewrite their report just because Harry had ‘a nicer calligraphy’, although he suspected that was just an excuse to grill him a bit further.

After grabbing a quick lunch at the cafeteria, Harry had dragged himself back to the dorms, already half asleep before he even got to the door of his room. When he finally woke up, it was dark outside.

Harry sighed. The nap worked wonders on both his body and soul, leaving him lightheaded and well-rested. But, and that seemed to be a common denominator in his life, he had nobody to spend his restored energy with.

Molly warned him about that, too. “You’ll be all alone just like my Charlie here,” she said.

“All work and no play,” Charlie himself added with a wink that still lurked in Harry’s dreams from time to time. If he had a say in it, there would be plenty of play for the both of them, but Charlie didn’t seem interested in the matter, despite Harry’s attempts to catch his eye. And everything else.

Harry grimaced. He was horny. He didn’t consider the scarcity of possible partners either when he accepted the job in Romania; in retrospect, bit of a miscalculation on his part.

With a low groan, he got out of bed. No sense dwelling on that now.

A feature of the sanctuary aroused his curiosity, and might help mitigate his sour mood, a Muggle- style built-in spa Charlie explained was requested by a Dragon Tamer who lasted on the job less than it took to build it, but he came from a family rich enough not to care about the wasted money.

Harry heard the story but had yet to find the chance to explore it, so he figured why not, he had no other plans after all.

The dorms buzzed with chatter and the noise of the other Tamers making dinner and unloading the stress of their day. One good thing about working with people from so many different places, Harry could now swear in several languages, which came in handy every time a dragon decided he was bothering them or he came too close, and he never knew who could hear his curses and who could understand him. That was always funny, and the ones in German were so satisfying to spit out.

The corridor leading down to the spa was quieter; he found a few Tamers working out in the gym, nodding at them, a bit jealous of the energy they had left after work. This wing of the sanctuary a relatively new feature, built when the chief approved the project to expand the infirmary, which went from a room with two beds and an emergency kit to a real emergency room with real Healers and Magi-nurses on staff. They all had Colin to thank for that; in his effort to make the field safer to work in, he raised the bar for all the sanctuaries all over the world.

Light, warm woods, and pastel walls, the wing created a soft, welcoming atmosphere, ideal for people in need of care or simply looking for a place to relax.

Harry pushed the dark glass door to the spa and froze. He thought he would be alone, but he heard the unmistakable sound of a chuckle, followed by what sounded a lot like a sigh. He arched his eyebrow, peeking over the wall on his left. The noise came from the showers, where water was running, muffling the voices.

He stared at the couple wide-eyed, chewing on his lips to hush any noise that might come out of his mouth.

That was rude, staring at them like that, but Harry found once his gaze fell upon them, he was powerless to look away.

Although a couple of shades darker because of the water, Charlie’s glorious hair beamed under the light of the candles, his head tilted backward, a man burying his face in the crease of his neck. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but his hand on Charlie’s cock left no doubts in Harry’s mind.

Charlie held onto his arm, his long fingers digging into the muscles, lost in whatever was bringing that blissful smirk on his face.

Harry didn’t need to hear the man laughing again, he recognised the tattoo on his shoulder as soon as he noticed it. Honestly, communal showers were both a curse and a blessing for his poor soul.

“We are not alone.”

Harry swallowed, freezing all over again. Robert’s voice was infused with just as much amusement as it always was, as he tilted his head to look at the intruder, a smirk tugging on his lips. Charlie blinked in his direction as if he thought Harry would magically disappear if he just closed his eyes.

Harry stared back at them both, also wishing he could disappear so easily, at least they could agree on that, his mind otherwise blank despite his efforts to find something to explain his presence.

“I – I probably should – ” he mumbled pointing over his shoulder. He frowned. That wasn’t fair, why was he the only one getting all hot and bothered by the situation?

Robert looked at him, surprise lingering on his face, but the arched eyebrow underlined the delight in his eyes. Charlie, instead, was biting his lips, but he had that amused, nose-wrinkled expression he always had when his brothers recalled their past shenanigans.

“I’ve seen how you look at him.” Robert’s whisper resounded in the silence dropped upon them.

“I wouldn’t mind,” he then added, the raw undertone sending shivers down Harry’s spine, who still glanced at Charlie, looking for clues in his reaction. He was licking his lips, a soft crease on his forehead crowning his surprised expression.

Harry took in a sharp breath, trying his best to keep at bay his expectations; interesting opportunities presented themselves before his eyes, and he found himself crossing his fingers, as he waited for the other two to finish their silent conversation of glances and facial expressions.

His heart almost broke at Robert’s sigh, but then Charlie tilted his head in his direction, holding out his hand in what could only be read as an invitation.

Harry swallowed, shocked by the turn of events despite his hopes; he moved a first, hesitant step towards the showers, kicking the fear it was all some sick joke at the back of his mind, but neither of them moved. They  _ were  _ waiting for him to choose what he wanted to do.

He took in a sharp breath. What was offered was more than he could ever dream of, and he would have Hexed himself to the moon and back had he thrown away that opportunity.

Still, his fingers trembled when he went to untie the towel curled around his hips, letting it drop on the ground. Having seen each other naked before helped quash the embarrassment fogging his mind. Harry took the hand still held out for him, and the step inside the stall swept away all the doubts and hesitations still lingering among them.

Charlie gently pulled him inside, locking their fingers together as he engulfed his body with a glance that lit a fire in Harry’s belly. He had enough experience before to be able to recognise a look of appreciation when he saw one.

Harry sighed, licking his lips, his skin tingling under Robert’s touch, as his lips left a trail of hungry kisses on the back of Harry’s neck.

He cupped his head from behind, pulling him under the water still flowing, massaging his scalp, his body pressed against Harry’s back.

Charlie took advantage of the exposed throat; he leaned in to nibble on the delicate skin under his ear, his fingers sliding on his chest with the suds Robert was using to wash his shoulders and back.

Harry sighed, melting under their care. He hissed when Charlie closed his teeth around his nipple, prompting Robert to kiss the shell of his ear, cooing soft words of encouragement.

The glance Charlie shot him stoked the fire in Harry’s belly.

“You are so greedy,” Robert chuckled, but Harry had to hold himself to the wall at the sight of Charlie kneeling before him, licking a path on his stomach on his way down, his fingers playing with the soft, dark hairs on Harry’s thighs.

He sobbed, biting his lips, as Charlie closed them around his cock, only to have Robert caress his back as he licked his neck. Harry dove his fingers in Charlie’s hair, pulling his head closer, and Robert chuckled his approval in his ear.

“You’re greedy too, that’s good.”

Harry blinked. Now, in certain situations giving the right impression was utterly important; he had made that mistake before and found himself in uncomfortable positions. Merlin forbid they mistake him for a top.

So, he sighed at the sensation of Charlie surrounding the tip of his cock with the sweet warmth of his mouth, stroking his hair as he pushed his ass against Robert’s dick, which jerked to show his interest.

Harry smiled, that was nice. And when Robert figured out his silent request, it got even better for him.

Robert ran his callous fingers down Harry’s back, playing with the remaining suds on his skin the water still hadn’t washed away.

Oh yes, that was definitely better. Harry licked his lips, delighted as Robert let his fingers slide down to his ass, gently squeezing it with his bear-sized hands, almost exactly what Harry wanted since the first time he laid his eyes on them. Although, in his fantasies, Robert had his hands on his ass to prop him up and shove him against the closest wall. For a bright moment, Harry wondered if his lovers would be open to suggestions.

Charlie flicking his tongue to lick away the first drops of precum from his cock wrecked havoc among his daydreams, bringing him back to reality.

He sucked cock in the same way he did everything else in his life, passionately and purposefully, like a man who had nothing to prove but still enthusiastically wants to prove it, and he had found in Robert a good match. His hands were everywhere, brushing and teasing, caressing and digging, loving, and yet raw on his wet skin. Harry shamelessly moaned, to thank them for their hard work in making him lose his mind.

Robert leaned in, nibbling on the spot between his neck and shoulder, he seemed to have a gift for finding the right places to tease on his body, but before Harry could compliment him, Robert brought his attention back on his ass. He teased his hole with the tip of his fingers, using the soap as a lubricant, which wasn’t as effective as he might think. Harry grimaced at the intrusion, shaking his head.

“Ssh, I got you,” Robert whispered, as Charlie planted a soft kiss on his belly.

“You alright?”

The sincere concern in his eyes moved Harry, who managed to give him a crooked smirk in response.

“He is very tight,” Robert explained, fumbling behind his back. He turned off the water, and Harry heard him pick up one of the bottles on the tiny shelf under the showerhead, but Charlie standing back up to nibble at his throat distracted him from asking.

“Oh, that’s way better,” he groaned, figuring the bottle must have been a proper lube, because now Robert’s fingers slid easily into his body; Harry closed his eyes, delighted by the stimulation, but still smiled at Charlie’s laughter.

Harry felt him moving closer, his hands on his hips, his lips soft against Harry’s, gently forcing him to part them, suckling on the lower one and licking it. Harry dag his fingers in the muscle of Charlie’s arm, riding the pleasure mounting in his belly.

“Guys – ” he gasped.

“Don’t worry, Harry, go for it...” Charlie whispered back on his lips, but he shook his head. He didn’t get this far for it to end like that.

“No,” he mumbled, “no, I – more.”

He sure was glad Robert was able to make sense of what came out of his mouth; the man laughed, slapping his ass.

“I agree,” he said, “we need to find somewhere more comfortable, though.”

Harry liked the sound of that, and all the meanings behind his words.

“Well,” Charlie smirked, “we have quite a few nice memories in the sauna, want to make some more?”

Harry blinked, confused for a moment, but then mentally shrugged; they could fuck him right there on the floor for all he cared, but the sauna idea sounded nice, too.

He tilted his head to meet Robert’s lips as the man wrapped his arm around his hips, finally stepping beside him and leading him out of the shower and toward a wooden door a few meters away on the left.

Harry didn’t know what to expect; the door opened on a dimly lit room entirely built in light wood. Walking by he noticed the brazier on his right, extinguished at that time of night, but Harry figured its warmth would not be missed.

His gaze then fell on the wooden benches built against three of the walls, large enough to be comfortable seats, and Harry guessed they would work for whatever Robert had in mind.

He heard the door closing, and then Charlie walked past them to sit on the closest bench. He smirked at Harry, lifting his eyebrows as he fixed his hair, still wet from the shower, into a messy bun.

Harry stared at his fingers, swift and precise, dancing with his lock; gestures so graceful they offered a stark contrast with the mischief so typically Weasley painted on his face.

The familiar expression had a calming effect on his nerves, it made the ground more stable under his feet, and gave Harry the courage to turn into Robert’s embrace, throwing his arms around his neck. Harry refused to think of himself as  _ short _ , he had grown at least two feet and a few inches since the scrawny kid arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, but he had to stand on his tiptoes, and even then he barely reached Robert’s chin, and the man had to bend to meet his lips, capturing him into a passionate kiss that left Harry breathless. Robert didn’t restrain himself at all, stroking his hair and grabbing his ass like he owned it. That was fine with Harry, after months of fasting, having someone like Robert manhandling like that was pure bliss.

To show his appreciation, Harry dropped on his knees. The height difference that made kissing so complicated came now in handy, as Harry found himself face to face, so to speak, with his cock. Veiny and throbbing, a thing of beauty. Harry sighed, unable to stop the smile blooming on his lips.

Robert’s cock felt amazing under his fingers, smooth and thick, it made Harry’s mouth water.

The man caressed his head, his fingers dancing with locks of his hair.

Unable to wait any longer, Harry brushed his lower lip against the gland, licking it to give himself an idea of its taste; a bit more bitter than he was used to, but not enough to stop him from parting his lips to welcome it into his mouth, sucking on it, delighted as Robert tightened the grip on his hair.

He barely got the time to find a pace when Robert grabbed his arms and pulled him back on his feet.

“That’s enough, love,” he growled, running his thumb on Harry’s lips, who grinned back at him, pleased with the reaction he got out of a usually unflappable man. Not even the slap on his ass as Robert led him toward Charlie managed to shadow his pride.

Charlie was waiting for them, his eyes caressing their figures as he lazily jerked up, slowly stroking his cock, his fingers enticing their glances.

Harry arched his back to press himself into Robert’s embrace, tilting his head on the side to fully enjoy the soft kisses Robert was leaving on his neck.

The man didn’t stop there, though; Robert gently pushed him against the bench where Charlie was sitting, helping him to lay a knee on it and to bend over. Charlie welcomed him softly stroking his hair, a smirk on his lips, and a shadow of doubt darkening his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

Harry licked his lips; he appreciated Charlie’s genuine concern, but he didn’t need to.

“Great,” Harry purred, arching his back to push his ass toward Robert. He grinned at Charlie, glad to see the tension in his shoulder melt away.

Robert chuckled behind his back, so Harry shot him a glance over his shoulder; he was naked and exposed, he had no patience left for his humor. Robert and Charlie had awakened the hunger he managed to quash for weeks now, Harry was in no mood to laugh.

And Robert must have felt it too, because the laughter died on his lips, turning into a lustful grin, as his eyebrow arched to match the question dancing in his hazel eyes. 

Harry nodded, glad the matter was settled. He closed his eyes, shivering at the sensation of Robert’s fingers on his skin. Slick and impatient, Robert ran them over his back on their way down to knead his ass; Harry bit his lips, he could feel his fingers digging in his skin, teasing and stroking his desire.

He then swallowed, blinking in surprise. Robert had upped his game, rubbing his cock against his crack, his hands holding on his hips.

That was hell.

It felt great, but Robert stalling was hell.

Harry glanced at Charlie, who was still studying his reactions with the same fascination he usually saved for the dragons; he smiled when he noticed Harry had brought his attention back on him, running his fingers through his hair in a reassuring gesture. Harry lowered his gaze on his cock, now lazily laying against his belly.

That was too much, wasn’t it? Harry had already used all the courage he had. This was all new, and he hesitated, unsure how to move. Fantasies, desires, and needs blended in his mind, confusing him. But he was hungry, it had been so long.

Quashing the sob prickling in his throat, he held out a hand, running the tip of his fingers over Charlie’s thigh, as if asking for permission to move further.

Robert stopped his hands as if he too was interested in Charlie’s answer.

The man gently touched Harry’s fingers, helping them move along his thigh; Charlie led them to close around his cock, stroking it as he stared into his eyes. Harry had never seen him so intense, the storm brewing into Charlie’s eyes distracted him from the cock throbbing in his hand.

He realised, Charlie was truly seeing him now, not just like his little brother’s friend, or the Savior of the Wizarding World, he was seeing Harry, and he was seeing him like a man, a  _ man _ man, with needs and wants, and in his eyes, Harry saw the desire to quench them all.

He shivered, a moan very close to a growl slipped out of his lips.

Charlie’s gaze awaked his bravado; Harry bent his neck, flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock. Its flavour blended with Robert’s in his mouth, balancing it perfectly. Harry sighed, delighted by the discovery, as he let Charlie’s cock slide down his throat. How he missed that feeling, he had all the intentions to enjoy it fully.

Of course, he didn’t forget about Robert, his cock rubbing against him and teasing his hole was hard to ignore, but Harry couldn’t help but pray he would get on with it already; he was quite literally shaking, as horny as a man can be, he needed more or he was going to explode, and not in a good way.

He was not sure what brought tears to his eyes if Charlie’s cock hitting his throat or the relief at Robert’s finally sliding inside him; his body welcomed it with ease, stretching to make space for it. That was better.

That was great, actually.

Raw and sloppy, Robert meant business; his body slapped against Harry’s at an intoxicating pace that had him rock his hips toward him, in a desperate attempt to get more of it.

His moans buzzed on Charlie’s cock, which he seemed to appreciate if the groans coming out of his mouth were a good indicator.

Harry arched his back, letting it slip out of his mouth to catch a sharp breath. That was simply too much to take, but in a good way this time.

His skin tingled, his whole body burst up in flames and he felt like shrinking away, consumed by the passion of his lovers.

And then, something changed in Charlie. He probably sensed Harry needed still a little push to fall over the edge. As he kept playing with his hair, he shifted his position to kneel on the bench. Harry was delighted; he could feel it in his soul, things were about to get messier. And he couldn't ask for anything better. All his fantasies were coming true, he must have been a very good person in a previous life.

As a matter of fact, he was a very good person in  _ this _ life, so he deserved it.

He deserved it all.

He deserved Robert slapping his ass as he thrust his cock inside him after it had slipped out of Harry's ass, he deserved Charlie tightening the grip on his hair just enough to make him lift his head so that Charlie could line his cock with his eager lips. He deserved two gorgeous men hellbent on rocking his body and world alike.

He deserved it, and he was going to take it.

Well, take them, same difference.

He would have chuckled hadn't Charlie been fucking his throat, but that was something Harry would rather die than complain about.

No matter whom it came from, every thrust crumbled whatever was left of Harry's self-control.

Scratching the wood under his fingers, holding on to it, Harry let go of his last shreds of composure. He let go of everything other than the turmoil of sensations ravaging his body.

Coming down from such a high took him a moment; the gentlest of hands helped him lay down on his stomach, caressing his back and playing with his hair.

Harry tensed up despite the softness of the towel used to clean him, but the touch of those fingers was so warm, so loving, his muscles melted under them. He could have laid there for the rest of his life. It had been a while since one of his lovers took such delicate care of him after the passion had gone, he had forgotten how nice it felt.

Robert picked him up to put him on his lap and wrap his arms around him; a faint protest tickled the back of his throat, but Robert guiding his head over his shoulder calmed it down.

A new warmth rose in his chest as Harry enjoyed Robert cuddling him. He smiled at Charlie as he fixed a clean towel around his shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry almost expected that kind of attention from him, but Robert surprised him. Not overly cheesy, his embrace kept Harry close enough to his chest to make him feel safe, his hand gently brushing against Harry's hip as if wanting to reassure him of his presence without overbearing him.

His silence surprised Harry most of everything else. No jokes or laughter, no remarks, Robert kept quiet as he held him in a gentle hug, his chest raising to brush against Harry's arm at every breath at a slow pace, soothing the adrenaline still running in Harry's veins.

It worked a bit too well, Harry found harder and harder to keep his eyes open; all his lust now sated, leaving him drained of all the energy he had felt up to half an hour before, and Robert’s shoulder was so comfy, perfect for him to rest his cheek on, maybe just for a minute.

Harry blinked. The sun timidly shone through the thick curtains covering the windows. He frowned. How did he get back to his room? Or better, whose room did he get back to?

He turned towards the snoring on his left. Robert, still sound asleep, had his arm sprawled over Harry's belly, in such a possessive and yet natural manner one wouldn't guess they had never slept together before.

Charlie sighed in his sleep, stealing a soft smile out of Harry's lips. During the night, he had snuggled up against his side, a smirk on his face and his hair, messier than ever, tickling Harry's chest.

His body ached as Harry relieved the memories of the night with a grin.

He couldn't imagine a better way to start his day than cuddled up between two beautiful, passionate men.

Perhaps, he thought as Robert caressed his stomach and Charlie pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder, he only had to wait for them to wake up too.


End file.
